movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Titans
(The planets a line and does it's powers, Zaps into the sea making a hole revealing the Titans vault still locked up, Lionel looked down) *Lionel: Brothers! Titans. Look at you in your long prison. (Manfred quivers) Who put you down there?! *Titans: The Heroes! *Lionel: And now that I set you free, What is the first thing you're going to do? *Titans: Destroy them! *Lionel: Good answer. *Rock Titan: Crush heroes! *Lionel: Perfect. *(the titans set off) *Lionel: Oh, looks like they're going the wrong. *(Lionel blows his horn) *Lionel: Uh, Guys. *Titans: Huh? *Lionel: The palace is that way. *Titans: Oh, right. Sorry, boss. *(Lionel snickers) *Lionel: Looks like those guys are in for a big surprise. Hold it, Cyclops. *Cyclops: Huh? *Lionel: I got someone for you to handle in Squirrelsville. *(Darwin sees the titans coming and gasps) *Darwin: Oh no! We're in trouble! Big trouble! Gotta warn everyone. Anais! The Titans are coming! *Gumball: Sound the alarm! *Anais: Now we'll see who's tough. *Darwin: Right away. (Blows a horn around the palace) *Eds: Huh? It's war! *Gumball: Go get them. *Anais: This'll work. *PPGs: Charge! *Happy Tree Friends Characters: Let's do it! *Littlest Pet Shop Characters: To the rescue! *(as the heroes charge, Anais force fields herself) *Anais: I'll be safe for sure. *(Gumball fires with a bazooka) *Gumball: This should fool him. *Darwin: This'll stop him. *(Darwin uses an ax to chop some trees and send them falling down) *Courage: After them! *(Tornado Titan sucked all the heroes in) *Ren: You windbag! *Stimpy: Going down! *(Baboon goofy hollered as he got tossed out) *(Weasel Wilhelm screamed as he got tossed out as well) *Lionel: Boom-bada-boom-boom-boom! Ha! *(Later in Squirrelsville, It was under attack with squirrels screaming) *(the Cyclops appears and looks around the streets) *Johnny Bravo: I hope nothing goes wrong. *Dexter: Not a single sign of an attack. *Jenny: Perfect and simple. *Brad: What will go wrong? *Tuck: Nothing. And what could possibly happen? *Cyclops: Stephen Squirrelsky! Where are you?! Come out and face me! *Jiminy Cricket: You just had to say that, didn't you? *Happy: Who is that? *Doc: That's him. *Bashful: He's a beast. *Grumpy: He'll get us for sure. Right now. *Woody: Uh-oh. *Buzz Lightyear: Well, then, it's time we'd do something. *(Stephen sighs and goes to the cyclops): Ahem. Right here, Cyclops. *Cyclops: Oh, what do you know? We've got a squirrel here. There you are, Stephen. *Sneezy: Don't do it, Stephen. *Sleepy: (yawns) It looks like Stephen is in... for a rude awakening. *Toulouse: We're doomed. *Berlioz: Not good. *Marie: I don't like the sound of that. *(WHACK!, Stephen flewed through the air and bumped into the wall) *Woody: Ooooh! *Buzz Lightyear: Blast! He's gonna be done for now. *Jiminy Cricket: If we don't act fast, we're all doomed. *(Sandy gasps) *Sandy: I gotta do something. *(Sandy gets an idea) *Dexter: Oh, look. Sandy's coming to rescue Stephen. *(Meanwhile at the palace) *Anais: Come on, come on. *Darwin: Don't give up. *Gumball: No way we're giving on. *(the battle rages on) *(Back with Stephen) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh! Ah! Ow! *Cyclops: Having fun, Stephen? *Stephen: No, I am not! *Cyclops: Well, you'll get used to it. *Johnny Bravo: What's holding Stephen up? He can't stand being injured much longer. *(Back with Watersons) *Anais: What's taking so long? *Darwin: The heroes have been captured. Everyone is captured. Ah! Now I'm captured! I've been captured! *Gumball: So have I! *Anais: Me too. *(Anais gasps when she sees Lionel) *Lionel: Queenie, I'm home. *Anais: So you're doing this to us, huh, Lionel? *Lionel: Correct. Should there be a law? *Gumball: Yeah! *Darwin: Release us now! *Lionel: Really? Make me. *(Back with Stephen) *Stephen: Will you cut it out? *Cyclops: So you're not going to stop being injured? What a pity. *Sandy: Leave my crush alone, Cyclops. *Cyclops: Oh, look. Your crush. And it looks like she's got a surprise for me. How nice! (drops Stephen, who force heals himself) *Stephen: Gees. *Sandy: Seems you like I've got a surprise for you and you know? *(Stephen seems puzzled) *Cyclops: I'll finish you now. *Sandy: Oh dear. This'll hurt. *Brad: I can't watch. *Jenny: We're doomed. *Tuck: Call me when it's over. *(Stephen shoots his pistol gun at the Cyclops' nose) *Cyclops: Oh! *Doc: Did you see that? *Happy: He shot at him. *Sneezy: That smarts. *Sleepy: Indeed. *Grumpy: Keep shooting him, Stephen. *Bashful: And we'll all be saved. *Cyclops: You just don't know when it's over, do you? *(Stephen smirks): Ha! We'll see about that. *(Stephen ties a knot around his legs) *Cyclops: Nooooooooooooooo! *(The Cyclops tumbles helplessly down the steep cliff into the river below and floats away like a boat) *Cyclops: Hey, I'm like a big merchant ship. (floats away) *Stephen: Phew. *Sandy: That'll teach him. *Wallace: Serves him right. *Jiminy Cricket: And stay out. *Wallace: Serves you right. *Stephen: Now gotta save the palace. (Heads on his way to the palace) *(Back at the palace, the heroes are walking when they're chained up from arms to head) *Manfred: Your Evilness. *Springbaky: You'll not believe what happened. *Chimpy: There's an emergency. *Lionel: What is it, boys? Can't you see I'm busy here? *Anais: I swear to destroy you if I get out of this! *Gumball: Yeah! *Darwin: Release us! *Lionel: Go on. Try it. *Manfred: You'll not be happy since Stephen defeated the Cyclops. *Lionel: What?! How did he do that? *Springbaky: He fired a gun at the Cyclops' eye and sent him falling into the sea. *Chimpy: Now he's gone off to sea. *Lionel: Why, you nasty cowardly scoundrels. How could he do this? *Stephen: That's right. *Lionel: What?! *(Stephen was coming) *Ed: Stephen! *Edd: You're alive! *Eddy: Help us, please! *Stephen: Coming. Coming. *Lionel: Get him! *(the Titans obey, and as Stephen frees all of his friends, he battles the Titans, who are no match for him) *Lionel: Don't stop! Defeat him! (Get frozened) Not... Me! *(Stephen frees Anais) *Stephen: Freed you. *Anais: Thanks, Stephen. And who's Queen now? *Gumball: Now who's the Duke, eh? (Boom!) *Darwin: And who's the Prime Minister? (smash!) *Lionel: Most impressive. *(Titans flees) *Lionel: Guys, Get your titanic rears in gear and kick some of the heroes' butt! *(Bradley flicks his hat off) *Lionel: Whoa. Okay. I deserve that. Not. (picks his hat up and puts it back on his head) *(Bradley laughs) *Lionel: Most impressive. *(Tornado Titan comes behind Stephen as he grabs him, swings him round and round, and grabs the other titans, but turns around, and throws all the titans into space, KABOOM!) *(We cheer) *Lionel: Hmph! Okay, you win. Come on, Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy. Let's go. You may have won, but my minions and I will get you in more spoofs like the ones Queen Melissa told you to do. *(the baddies leave) Category:Episodes Category:Scenes